


Tarot prawdę ci powie

by dieOtter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Wee!chesters
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poczucie winy trzyma Johna z dala od synów, zaś zostawieni samym sobie chłopcy usiłują prowadzić własne śledztwo. Pre-series, Wee!chesters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarot prawdę ci powie

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst napisany na potrzeby pojedynku na Forum Dolina Rivendell. Zbetowane przez SzmaragDrac. Dedykowane przeciwniczce.

**Tarot prawdę ci powie**

Dean rzucił plecak na wytarty fotel, sam zaś rozsiadł się na kanapie, będącej w jeszcze gorszym stanie. Skinął bratu głową na powitanie – odpowiednio wyniośle, by dzieciak wiedział, że tylko jeden z nich jest już na tyle dorosły, by chodzić do liceum. Nie żeby Dean lubił szkołę. Nie lubił ani tej, ani poprzedniej, ani żadnej innej z niemal kilkudziesięciu placówek edukacyjnych, do których przyszło mu uczęszczać. Jednak z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego powodu Sammy zazdrościł mu, że właśnie rozpoczął naukę w szkole średniej, podczas gdy chłopiec nadal był w podstawówce, choć wiedzą przewyższał nie tylko kolegów z klasy, ale najprawdopodobniej i Deana. Po pogodzeniu się więc z faktem, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie zrozumieć miłość małego do nauki, starszy Winchester zaczął wykorzystywać to, że dzieciak mu zazdrości, by dogryźć mu od czasu do czasu.  
\- Dean, zostaw, oglądam program o rozmnażaniu się rekinów... - Sam przezornie złapał pilot od telewizora ułamek sekundy przed bratem, który już po niego sięgał.  
\- Mogę ci pokazać ciekawsze materiały na temat rozmnażania. - Dean puścił oczko, dając młodemu do zrozumienia, jakich to ciekawych rzeczy nauczył się w liceum. Zastanowił się, czy nie podzielić się z bratem magazynem, który tkwił na dnie jego plecaka, ale ostatecznie doszedł do wniosku, że Sammy był jeszcze zbyt niewinny i można było poczekać jakiś rok czy dwa, zanim zacznie go uświadamiać.  
\- Ale serio, Dean, wiedziałeś, że gdyby zanikł prąd zatokowy...  
\- Dobra, dobra, starczy. – Dean wolał przerwać mu, zanim brat znów zacznie robić mu wykład. Skąd u niego taki pęd do nauki? Starszy Winchester spytał nawet kiedyś o to ojca i dowiedział się, że Mary Winchester, będąc w ciąży, oglądała namiętnie programy na Discovery, więc Dean podejrzewał, że to musiało się odbić na psychice małego. Z nim prawdopodobnie oglądała coś w rodzaju Top Gear.  
\- Ale Dean! - zaprotestował głośno chłopiec, gdy brat siłą odebrał mu pilota i natychmiast zmienił kanał.  
\- Patrz, to wygląda ciekawie. – Dean pochylił się naprzód, by lepiej widzieć niewielki ekran telewizora, gdzie pokazywana była właśnie transmisja z jakichś lokalnych pokazów lotniczych.  
\- Wow! - Oczy Sama rozbłysły natychmiast. - Widziałeś, Dean? Widziałeś? - Chłopiec potrząsał ramieniem brata, zupełnie jak gdyby ten sam nie wpatrywał się z zapartym tchem w samolot wykonujący skomplikowane ewolucje w powietrzu. Dean uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Odrobinę wysiłku i jeszcze zrobi z tego małego kujona prawdziwego mężczyznę.  
Po chwili już obaj bracia z rosnącą fascynacją obserwowali wyczyny pilotów. Gdyby nie przerwa reklamowa, najprawdopodobniej żaden z nich nie przypomniałby sobie o obiedzie – parę dni temu John Winchester wyruszył na polowanie, więc obowiązek pilnowania, by jego synowie nie umarli z głodu, spoczywał teraz na ramionach Deana. Na szczęście kilka minut reklam wystarczyło, by odgrzać mrożone hamburgery – jeśli w czymś jest sałata, to jest to zdrowy posiłek, taka była filozofia starszego z braci – zaś praca domowa nigdy nie była priorytetem na jego liście rzeczy do zrobienia, mógł więc spokojnie oglądać program bez obawy, że przegapi jego najbardziej widowiskowe momenty.  
– Patrz, to znowu Myers. On jest najlepszy! - Sam usiłował nie mrugać, by nie umknął mu ani jeden szczegół lotu. Niewielkich rozmiarów samolot bez trudu wykonywał wszystko, o co tylko pilot go poprosił. Korkociągi, ślizgi, świece, przewroty. Starszy Winchester był pewien, że gdyby to on był za sterami, już dawno zwróciłby nie tylko obiad, ale i wczorajszą kolację (śniadania dziś nie jadł, bo jak zwykle zaspał, a musiał jeszcze zrobić Sammy'emu kanapki). Myers jednak najwyraźniej nie miał podobnych problemów i dla wszystkich było jasne, że to on właśnie był niekwestionowanym zwycięzcą konkursu akrobacji lotniczych. Dean spróbował wyobrazić sobie siebie w tej roli, ale nie był w stanie. Nigdy w życiu nie leciał samolotem, ale choć na co dzień był gotów podejmować najbardziej wariackie i ryzykowne działania (jak na przykład rzucanie główkami czosnku w wampira – ojciec sprał go za taką brawurę, ale Dean i tak wiedział, że gdyby nie odciągnął kuzyna Draculi od jego ofiary, John w życiu nie zdążyłby z pomocą), ani trochę nie miał ochoty do powierzania swojego życia unoszącej się w jakiś niepojęty sposób w powietrzu ogromnej maszynie.  
Nie minęła nawet minuta, gdy jego obawy zyskały całkiem realny powód.  
– Dean, patrz, coś jest nie tak z jego samolotem... – Obaj chłopcy zamarli, z rosnącym przerażeniem obserwując, jak rozpędzona maszyna zawisa na moment w powietrzu, a następnie opada ciężko w kierunku ziemi. Gdy w powietrze wystrzeliły pierwsze płomienie ognia, transmisja została przerwana, jednak bracia jeszcze dłuższą chwilę siedzieli w absolutnym milczeniu. Dean odezwał się pierwszy:  
– To na pewno było coś nie z tego świata!  
Sam rzucił mu na wpół zaskoczone, na wpół oburzone spojrzenie.  
– Serio, musisz wszędzie widzieć duchy? - prychnął.  
– Przecież widziałeś, Myers był świetny! To nie może być zwykły wypadek. Może jakaś klątwa czy coś? Musimy to zbadać! Pojedziemy tam jutro i...  
– Przestań! – Sam skrzywił się, widząc, jak Dean zapalił się do swojego pomysłu. – Tam zginął człowiek, a ty urządzasz sobie z tego zabawę.  
– Gadasz jak stary dziadek – wytknął mu brat, ale porzucił temat. Musiał zresztą przyznać, że sam czuł się nieswojo, kiedy tak powoli zaczynało docierać do niego, czego mimowolnie stali się świadkami. Widział już kilkakrotnie zwłoki ofiar, których jego ojciec nie zdołał ocalić przed mściwymi duchami i potworami – mimo starań Johna, by oszczędzić chłopcom podobnego widoku, czasem było to nieuniknione. Jednak śmierć na oczach setek ludzi, wpatrujących się w nią jak w kolejną atrakcję dla mas, to coś zupełnie innego. Do tego jeszcze fakt, że Dean był jednym z tych widzów – to wszystko sprawiało, że zaczęło mu się robić niedobrze.  
– Zawsze uważałem, że latanie jest nienaturalne – mruknął i wstał z kanapy, gotowy pozmywać po obiedzie, byleby tylko uniknąć rozmowy z Sammym, który nadal wpatrywał się w czarny ekran z wypiekami na twarzy.

 

***

– Wiesz dobrze, że tu nie ma roboty dla dwóch łowców. – Bobby Singer opadł ciężko na krzesło i sięgnął po stojącą na stole butelkę.  
– Racja – zgodził się John Winchester i pociągnął łyk swojej whiskey. – Wracaj do domu, Singer.  
– Zdawało mi się, że to na ciebie czeka tam dwóch chłopców. – Bobby pokręcił głową ze źle skrywaną dezaprobatą.  
– Dean jest już prawie dorosły, poradzi sobie. – John wzruszył ramionami, a jego towarzysz poczuł przemożną chęć przyłożenia mu.  
– Weź się w garść, Winchester! – prychnął, rozzłoszczony. – Dean to wspaniały, odpowiedzialny i dojrzały jak na swój wiek chłopak, ale to nadal _chłopak_ i potrzebuje ojca. – Nie lubił robić przyjacielowi wyrzutów, ale kiedy widział, jak coraz większa odpowiedzialność spada na barki starszego z braci, czasem z trudem przychodziło mu powstrzymanie się od komentarzy, choć wiedział, że nie ma do nich żadnego prawa. Mary nie żyła już od ponad dziesięciu lat, czas najwyższy, żeby do Johna w końcu dotarło, że życie toczy się dalej. Rzecz jasna nie powiedział tego na głos. Nie wyleczył jeszcze do końca nosa, który rozbił mu wyjątkowo złośliwy poltergeist, nie miał ochoty oberwać po twarzy drugi raz w ciągu tygodnia.  
– Nie sądzę, żebym był akurat takim ojcem, jakiego potrzebuje. – Ku zdziwieniu przyjaciela, John wstał, z hukiem odstawił szklankę i ruszył w stronę drzwi.  
– Missouri będzie tu za godzinę! - zawołał za nim Bobby, ale nie był pewien, czy towarzysz go usłyszał. Coś było nie tak, Singer czuł to na kilometr. Przyjaciel przyjechał do miasteczka dzień po nim i według wszelkiej logiki powinien był wyjechać, kiedy dowiedział się, że nad nawiedzonym domem pracuje już inny łowca. Zamiast tego jednak został i uparcie snuł się jak cień po miasteczku, nie wnosząc nic nowego do sprawy, ale też ani słowem nie wspominając o planach wyjazdu.  
Wyciągnięcie jakichkolwiek zwierzeń od Johna Winchestera okazało się jednak trudniejsze niż przekonanie wendigo do przejścia na wegetarianizm, ostatecznie więc po paru próbach podjęcia rozmowy Bobby zdecydował się porzucić temat i skoncentrować na opuszczonej ruderze, która co roku pochłaniała nowe ofiary. Rozmowy z sąsiadami i poszukiwania w starych dokumentach nie pomogły, łowcy zgodnie uznali więc, że nie obejdzie się bez wsparcia medium, co było Bobby'emu wyjątkowo na rękę. Missouri Moseley współpracowała już kilkakrotnie z każdym z nich – to wszak od niej John dowiedział się o istnieniu świata nadprzyrodzonego – Bobby miał więc nadzieję, że kobieta nie tylko pomoże rozwiązać sprawę, ale zdoła też dowiedzieć się, co dręczyło Winchestera, i skłonić go do powrotu do synów.  
John wrócił do motelu dopiero po paru godzinach, Bobby miał więc dość czasu, by podzielić się z Missouri swoimi obawami. Nie był wprawdzie pewien, czy nie zawodzi tym sposobem zaufania przyjaciela, jednak doszedł ostatecznie do wniosku, że ich znajoma musiała zdawać sobie sprawę, że obecność dwóch niezależnych łowców przy podobnej sprawie była czymś nadzwyczajnym, zaś skoro John nic mu nie powiedział, nie było powodu do upierania się przy lojalności. Spodziewał się, że kobieta będzie starała się użyć swoich umiejętności na Winchesterze, kiedy tylko ten się pojawi, jednak ta przywitała go jedynie oszczędnym skinieniem głowy. Przez resztę wieczoru rozmowa dotyczyła głównie sprawy nawiedzonego domu, lecz w końcu gdy John wyszedł do łazienki, Bobby przysunął się do Missouri.  
– I co ci mówi twój szósty zmysł? - zapytał szeptem.  
– Że coś go dręczy. Rozmawiałeś z nim?  
– Mówimy tu o Winchesterze, nie ma szans na rozmowę. – Bobby zdawał sobie sprawę, że wina mogła leżeć po obu stronach, on też od śmierci żony zdążył już zapomnieć, jak rozmawia się o uczuciach. I właśnie dlatego liczył na pomoc pani Moseley – nie tylko ze względu na jej umiejętności jako medium, ale przede wszystkim dlatego, że była kobietą, a kobiety miały naturalną zdolność do takich rzeczy, prawda?  
– Nie widzisz nic więcej? Może powinienem zostawić was samych? – dopytywał się.  
– Wszystko po kolei. Najpierw chodźmy pogadać z właścicielami tego domu. – ...którzy byli martwi od kilkudziesięciu lat i zdaniem Bobby'ego mogli spokojnie zaczekać jeszcze parę godzin. – Potem spróbuję z nim pogadać. – Singerowi nie pozostało jednak nic innego, jak przystać na plan medium.

***

– A nie mówiłem? – Podekscytowany Dean rzucił gazetę na stół z taką siłą, że omal nie strącił talerza z owsianką, którą jego brat właśnie pałaszował.  
– Co mówiłeś? – Sammy z zainteresowaniem przyciągnął do siebie pismo i spojrzał na pierwszą stronę. „LEGENDA LOTNICTWA AKROBATYCZNEGO GINIE W TAJEMNICZYCH OKOLICZNOŚCIACH. Samolot Stevena Myersa runął na ziemię na oczach setek widzów. Czy ktoś majstrował przy silnikach?”.  
– To jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy. – Chłopak wydął wargi i starł ze stołu rozlane mleko.  
– Oj, Sammy, zacznij w końcu myśleć jak łowca. – Sam prychnął cicho, ale Deana niespecjalnie to przejęło. – Obaj widzieliśmy, że ten samolot nie spadał w normalny, zwykły sposób.  
– A skąd ty niby wiesz, jak zazwyczaj spadają samoloty?  
– Widziałem w filmach! O nie, tu na pewno coś śmierdzi, czuję to w kościach. – Dean wyjął z lodówki parówkę, powąchał ją, skrzywił się i wyrzucił do kosza. Sam bez trudu zrozumiał jednak, że nie ją jego brat miał na myśli.  
– Jak jesteś taki pewny, to zadzwoń do taty i... – Młodszy z braci urwał. Wiedział aż za dobrze, jaka byłaby reakcja Johna na podobny telefon.  
– Żeby usłyszeć, że mamy się od tego trzymać z daleka? – Dean ostatecznie wybrał lekko zeschniętego pączka i wpakował większość do ust, co nieco utrudniło Samowi zrozumienie jego słów. – Zresztą jeszcze i tak niczego nie wiemy, nie ma sensu dzwonić i zawracać mu głowę.  
– W końcu powiedziałeś coś z sensem – dogryzł mu Sam w odpowiedzi. – Idę do szkoły, pamiętaj, że masz dziś na dziesiątą, bo znowu się spóźnisz jak w zeszłym tygodniu.  
– Ojej, raptem raz mi się dni pomieszały. – Dean wzruszył ramionami. – Masz kanapki! – Rzucił bratu zawiniątko z drugim śniadaniem. – Widzimy się po południu! Pa!

Kiedy Sam wrócił do motelu, Dean siedział już na kanapie zakopany w papierach. Młodszy Winchester znał swego brata zbyt dobrze, by uwierzyć, że ten odrabia lekcje.  
– Co tam masz? – zainteresował się, kiedy już odłożył plecak i wyjął z niego wypożyczoną przed godziną powieść, w której zamierzał zanurzyć się wieczorem.  
– Nie miałem czasu zrobić obiadu, zamówimy pizzę, okej? – Dean nie podniósł nawet głowy.  
– Okej, ja chcę pepperoni! – Sam przysiadł ostrożnie na brzegu kanapy, uważając, by niczego nie pognieść. Pierwszym, co rzuciło mu się w oczy, była encyklopedia lotnictwa otwarta na figurach akrobatycznych. – Nadal uważasz, że to była jakaś klątwa? – zdziwił się. Miał nadzieję, że Dean porzucił już sprawę, w końcu za parę dni miał sprawdzian z biologii, a jeszcze nawet nie zajrzał do książki.  
– Obowiązkowo! – Dean podsunął bratu zabazgrany swoim drobnym pismem arkusz. – Byłem w bibliotece, przejrzałem stare gazety. W ciągu ostatnich paru miesięcy rozbiło się tu kilka samolotów. W różnych częściach stanu, więc nikt tego nie połączył, większość wyglądała na nieszczęśliwe wypadki, ale wygląda na to, że wszystkie samoloty były podobnego modelu.  
– Czyli co, ktoś przeklął Cessnę? – Wbrew temu, co sobie postanowił, Sam zaczął okazywać zainteresowanie.  
– Niekoniecznie firmę. Ale na przykład jakiś jeden konkretny samolot, którego części teraz znalazły się w innych?  
Sam wczytał się dokładniej w notatki brata.  
– Jeśli to prawda, musimy zadzwonić po tatę, Dean, zanim komuś jeszcze stanie się krzywda.  
– Tata ma własne sprawy, nie możemy odciągać go od pracy, bo tam też komuś może coś się stać.  
Sam nie dał się nabrać.  
– Chcesz sam się tym zająć? Dean, wiesz dobrze, że bycie łowcą to nie zabawa, po co niepotrzebnie ryzykować?  
– Tata ciągle ryzykuje. – Starszy Winchester z urażoną miną odebrał bratu swoje notatki. – Jesteś jeszcze za mały, żeby to zrozumieć – zarzucił, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że Sam był bardzo dojrzały jak na swój wiek. Może nawet dojrzalszy od niego samego. Bo ciekawe, co młody powiedziałby, gdyby wiedział, że na równi z chęcią zabawienia się w łowcę, Deanem kierował strach. To był kompletnie irracjonalny strach, chłopak wiedział przecież, że ojciec nigdy go nie zawiódł w potrzebie, jednak gdy tylko spróbował wyobrazić sobie siebie dzwoniącego do Johna z wiadomością, że ma dla niego sprawę, oblewał go zimny pot. Winchester senior pozwalał już od dawna na to, by starszy syn pomagał mu w gromadzeniu informacji czy konserwowaniu broni. Nauczył go też strzelać, chyba nawet wcześniej niż pisać, bo ktoś w końcu musiał bronić Sammy'ego, gdy ojciec był zajęty polowaniem na potwory. Ale jakiekolwiek mieszanie się w walkę z siłami nadprzyrodzonymi, ilekroć – niechcący nawet – się Deanowi zdarzyło, kończyło się awanturą. Nie mówiąc już o samodzielnym prowadzeniu śledztwa – na jakiekolwiek sugestie syna John reagował złością i wymuszaniem na swoim pierworodnym zapewnienia, że będzie trzymał się od pracy ojca z daleka. Oczywiście jeśli teraz Dean złamie obietnicę, narazi się na jeszcze gorszy gniew. Miał jednak nadzieję, że kiedy sam rozwiąże sprawę rozbitych samolotów, ojciec nareszcie zobaczy, że jest już dostatecznie dorosły i zasługuje na to, by stać się jego równorzędnym partnerem. John nigdy nie krył tego, że chciałby, by synowie umieli to, co on. Dlaczego więc tak stanowczo bronił Deanowi pójść w jego ślady?

 

***

Duchy ze starej willi zostały już odesłane na wieczny spoczynek, a John Winchester najwyraźniej starał się desperacko znaleźć sobie nową sprawę, która pozwoliłaby mu na uniknięcie powrotu do synów przez następne parę dni. Bobby zaczynał mieć ochotę przyprzeć przyjaciela do muru i porządnie nim potrząsnąć, jednak Missouri wciąż twierdziła, że ich towarzysz potrzebuje w tej chwili wsparcia i zrozumienia, nie złości.  
– Dlaczego nie powiesz mi wprost, co się z nim dzieje? - zżymał się Bobby, kiedy minął kolejny wieczór, a Missouri nadal nie podjęła żadnego działania.  
– Nie zamierzam grzebać mu w myślach! – obruszyła się kobieta, jakby Singer zaproponował co najmniej napad na papieża.  
– Jeśli czegoś nie zrobimy, John jest gotów wpaść na jakąś sprawę i zniknąć, a wtedy znowu to ja będę musiał jechać do chłopców i tłumaczyć się Deanowi. – Już kilkakrotnie Bobby otrzymywał od przyjaciela lakoniczny telefon z wiadomością w stylu: „Mam robotę, wpadnij do chłopców i zobacz, czy czegoś im nie trzeba”. Za każdym podobnym razem wygarniał swemu rozmówcy, co myślał o takim ojcostwie, ale kiedy gniew mijał, zawsze posłusznie jechał we wskazane miejsce, spędzał dzień czy dwa z młodymi Winchesterami, grając w karty czy w bejsbol (choć na to, miał wrażenie, robił się już za stary) i starając się odciążyć na moment Deana. Co nie było łatwe – starszy z braci miał opiekę nad młodszym wpojoną do tego stopnia, że na jakąkolwiek sugestię, że mógłby przez chwilę porobić to, co zazwyczaj robią chłopcy w jego wieku, i zostawić przejmowanie się, czy mały zjadł obiad, komuś innemu, Dean reagował szczerym oburzeniem. Zajmowanie się Sammym było dla niego najważniejszym, najświętszym obowiązkiem i nikt, kto ich znał, nie wątpił, że chłopak bez wahania oddałby za brata życie. I to właśnie najbardziej Bobby'ego wkurzało. Nie skłonność starszego Winchestera do poświęceń rzecz jasna, ale to, że John nie tylko pozwalał, by Dean nie miał dzieciństwa, ale wręcz go do bycia małym dorosłym zachęcał i karał za wszelkie przejawy dziecinności. Jasne, John Winchester przeżył wielką osobistą tragedię i trudno było się dziwić, że pozostawiła ona na jego duszy niewidzialne, lecz wciąż krwawiące blizny. Ale Bobby, jak zresztą większość łowców, też nie miał życia usłanego różami i był przekonany, że gdyby los dał mu takiego syna, chronienie go przed tym, co czaiło się w ciemnościach, byłoby dla niego pierwszym, podstawowym obowiązkiem. John natomiast nie widział niczego prócz swojej zemsty. Bobby poczuł, że znów rośnie w nim gniew.  
– Kiedy ostatnio dzwoniłeś do chłopców? – zapytał znienacka oskarżycielskim tonem.  
John drgnął i uniósł głowę znad swojej butelki piwa, ale nie spojrzał mu w oczy.  
– Przedwczoraj. Albo może jeszcze dzień wcześniej? – Wzruszył ramionami.  
– Ach, nawet nie pamiętasz? – Bobby uniósł brew. Missouri rzuciła mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, ale niewiele go to obeszło.  
– Dean ma mój numer, gdyby czegoś potrzebował.  
– A nie sądzisz, że Dean przede wszystkim potrzebuje ojca?  
– Masz mi coś do zarzucenia, Singer? – John z hukiem odstawił butelkę i zaczął się podnosić.  
Missouri oparła mu dłoń na przedramieniu.  
– Siadaj – powiedziała zdecydowanie. – Chcecie odpowiedzi? Dobrze, postawię tarota. – Sięgnęła do kieszeni i po chwili do Bobby'ego dotarło, że medium czekała na podobną okazję. Missouri rzadko uciekała się do takich wróżbiarskich sztuczek jak wróżenie z kart. Nie miała potrzeby, jej wrodzone umiejętności pozwalały jej widzieć o wiele więcej bez tego rodzaju rekwizytów. Teraz jednak najwyraźniej chciała zagrać z Johnem – dosłownie i w przenośni – w otwarte karty.  
– Wybierz trzy. – Podsunęła Winchesterowi talię. John uśmiechnął się nieco ironicznie, jakby chciał pokazać, co myśli o wróżbach, ale nikt nie śmiał odmówić Missouri, kiedy odzywała się tym tonem.  
Pustelnik. Cesarz. Wisielec. Bobby zagwizdał cicho. Nie znał się na tarocie, ale to nie wyglądało zbyt optymistycznie.  
– No i? – John uniósł brew. – Czy to znaczy, że cesarz ma powiesić pustelnika, czy może na odwrót? I którym z nich jestem ja? – zapytał kpiąco, za co natychmiast został pacnięty kartą po ręce.  
– Nie należy żartować z losu. – Missouri potrząsnęła głową. – Pierwsza karta oznacza teraźniejszość, twój obecny stan.  
– Czyli że co, jestem pustelnikiem, bo trzymam się z daleka od ludzi?  
– Po części. To nie musi być z definicji zła droga. Pustelnik oznacza też zatrzymanie się w celu refleksji, jest mędrcem, wie więcej od innych i choć jest opuszczony i niezrozumiany, wciąż poszukuje odpowiedzi na swoje pytania.  
– Słyszałeś, Singer? Opuszczony i niezrozumiany, ha! – John pociągnął kolejny łyk piwa i już z większym zainteresowaniem pochylił się nad kartami. – Co dalej? Cesarz?  
– Druga karta to przyszłość, a trzecia to jej konsekwencje.  
– Zostanę cesarzem? – Missouri spojrzała na niego groźnie. – Dobra, dobra, już nie żartuję, mów.  
– Cesarz ma wiele znaczeń – wyjaśniła kobieta poważnie. – Może oznaczać kogoś godnego zaufania, na czyją pomoc możesz zawsze liczyć...  
– Cesarz pozdrawia. – Bobby pomachał przyjacielowi ręką. Powoli zaczynał czuć się niezręcznie i przyszło mu do głowy, że może powinien się zaraz ulotnić, ostatecznie jednak ciekawość zwyciężyła.  
– ...może też symbolizować władzę, także ojcowską, a zarazem odpowiedzialność.  
– Słyszysz, Winchester? Coraz bardziej mi się to podoba. – John tylko prychnął w odpowiedzi na przytyk Bobby'ego.  
– Ale w tym wypadku może też sygnalizować nadejście kłopotów prawnych czy urzędowych, problem z bezdusznym, zapatrzonym w przepisy urzędnikiem na przykład.  
– Czyli jednym słowem może znaczyć wszystko i nic? To znaczy, może zapowiadać zarówno pomoc, odpowiedzialność, jak i przeszkodę?  
– Szczerze mówiąc, John, w tym przypadku stawiałabym bardziej na to ostatnie. Jesteś pewien, że niczego ostatnio nie zaniedbałeś? Bo jeśli tak, to może jest jeszcze czas, by to naprawić.  
– John? – Tym razem w głosie Bobby'ego nie było złośliwości. Jeśli karty wskazywały na jakieś problemy z Deanem i Sammym, Singer był gotów osobiście złapać przyjaciela za kołnierz i zaciągnąć go z powrotem do chłopców.  
– Zaniedbałem wiele rzeczy – przyznał niechętnie zapytany.  
Na moment zapadła cisza, ale kiedy jasnym stało się, że mężczyzna nie powie nic więcej, Bobby zadał ostatnie pytanie.  
– A ta ostatnia karta, Wisielec?  
– Może oznaczać zarówno stagnację i skupienie się na sobie i własnych problemach, jak i wynikającą z tego zmianę, przewartościowanie, poświęcenie czegoś, by zyskać coś innego, być może ważniejszego i lepszego.  
Bobby nie miał już wątpliwości, że chodzi o chłopców.  
– Zadzwoń do Deana, John – powiedział, siląc się na spokój.  
Winchester potrząsnął głową.  
– Wiem, co myślisz o mnie jako ojcu, ale zapewniam cię, że to nie jest takie proste. – Uśmiechnął się smutno.  
– Dokąd idziesz? – Bobby z rosnącą irytacją patrzył, jak przyjaciel wstaje i sięga po swoją starą skórzaną kurtkę.  
– Na spacer. Mam ochotę pobyć trochę sam ze sobą. Jak przystało na pustelnika.  
Bobby już chciał wygarnąć mu, co o tym myśli, kiedy poczuł na ramieniu dłoń Missouri.  
– Daj mu czas – powiedziała kobieta cicho. – Karty powiedziały mu to, co powinien wiedzieć. Teraz od niego zależy, co z tym zrobi.  
– Ale co, jeśli Dean i Sammy go potrzebują, a ten idiota tego nie widzi? – Bobby rozejrzał się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu telefonu. Żałował, że nie zapytał Johna o numer do motelu, gdzie zostali chłopcy.  
– W tej chwili nie sądzę, żeby zagrażało im jakieś większe niebezpieczeństwo.  
– Nie sądzisz czy wiesz to na pewno?  
– Mój szósty zmysł mi to podpowiada. – Missouri uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie.  
– Gdybyś użyła swojego szóstego zmysłu na nim zamiast bawić się w starą cygankę, może już wiedzielibyśmy, co się z nim dzieje – zarzucił jej Bobby, wciąż przerzucający papiery leżące na stoliku nocnym przyjaciela w nadziei, że znajdzie kartkę z numerem.  
– Tu nie chodzi o to, żebyśmy my to wiedzieli, ale żeby on sam do tego doszedł – wyjaśniła Missouri spokojnie. – Zaczekaj, daj mu czas. A jeśli szukasz numeru do Deana, zajrzyj do tamtego notesu.  
– Skąd wiesz? – Bobby rzucił jej zaskoczone spojrzenie.  
– Szósty zmysł.

***

– Ani trochę mi się to nie podoba. – Sam skrzyżował ręce na piersi, przyglądając się, jak jego brat próbuje wspiąć się na siatkę ogradzającą teren, gdzie kilka dni temu odbywała się feralna impreza.  
– Żona Myersa nie chciała z nami gadać, musimy znaleźć inny sposób na zdobycie informacji. Może będzie tam trochę siarki albo ektoplazmy? – Dean kolejny raz opadł na ziemię. Siatka była wyjątkowo wysoka.  
– A ty na jej miejscu chciałbyś gadać z jakimiś dzieciakami, które twierdzą, że twojego męża zabiła klątwa?  
– No dobra, może to nie było najmądrzejsze z mojej strony, ale chciałem jakoś ją zaintrygować, żeby nas wpuściła. Może trzeba było udawać wielbicieli jej męża, szukających pamiątek po swoich idolu? To byłoby chyba bardziej wiarygodne, co? – Dean zatrzymał się pod rozłożystym klonem, najwyraźniej zastanawiając się, czy zdoła przy pomocy jego gałęzi przedostać się na drugą stronę.  
– Może trzeba było darować sobie i zadzwonić po tatę? – Sam przedrzeźnił ton brata. Jedyne, o czym w tej chwili marzył, to wrócić na kanapę i do swojej powieści zamiast łazić pół nocy po zaroślach za starszym bratem, który sam nie do końca chyba wiedział, jak należało postępować. Od początku nie podobało mu się całe to śledztwo, nie potrafił przestać martwić się, że ktoś złapie ich i zacznie zadawać niewygodnie pytania, nie mówiąc już o tym, że zajmując się polowaniem, Dean w życiu nie zaliczy tego testu z biologii i znowu będzie miał kłopoty przejściem do następnej klasy.  
– Czas najwyższy, żebyś zaczął uczyć się myśleć jak łowca – odciął mu się Dean. – Jeszcze parę lat i tata pozwoli nam obu pomagać sobie w pracy. Do tego czasu muszę zrobić z ciebie ludzi, kujonie.  
Sam przełknął głośno ślinę. Od dawna zamierzał powiedzieć to bratu, ale dotychczas nie miał odwagi. Kiedyś jednak musiał nadejść ten moment, a młodszy Winchester coraz gorzej czuł się ze swoimi sekretnymi planami.  
– Niechcebyćłowcą – wymamrotał pod nosem.  
Dean zatrzymał się nareszcie i spojrzał wprost na niego.  
– Co ty powiedziałeś?  
– Nie zamierzam być łowcą! – powtórzył chłopiec bardziej zdecydowanie. – Chcę się uczyć, może nawet pójść na studia, znaleźć sobie normalną pracę! Mam już dość tego ciągłego jeżdżenia z miejsca na miejsce, nowych moteli, nowych szkół, nowych kolegów! Nie wiem, jak wy z tatą to znosicie, ale to nie dla mnie! – Kiedy już zebrał się na odwagę, nie był w stanie przestać. Rumieniec pokrył mu policzki, oczy rozbłysły, a Sammy, nie zważając na wyraz twarzy brata, dalej opowiadał o swoich marzeniach. – Jak zdam do liceum, chcę pójść do szkoły z internatem i żyć jak normalni ludzie, bez broni pod łóżkiem i książek o zombie na półce. Może uda mi się dostać do drużyny koszykarskiej? Już i tak prawie cię przerosłem, a w liceum będę jeszcze wyższy. W końcu znajdę sobie prawdziwego kumpla, bo nie będę musiał ciągle kłamać i...  
– A ja? – wydusił w końcu Dean. Z pobladłą twarzą i otwartymi ustami wyglądał, jakby wcale nie był wiele starszy od Sama.  
Młodszy Winchester umilkł na chwilę, zdawszy sobie nagle sprawę, że w swoich marzeniach zazwyczaj nie brał pod uwagę brata. Zamrugał energicznie, usiłując ukryć nagłe zmieszanie.  
– Ty przecież będziesz mógł dzwonić albo mnie odwiedzać. Będziemy razem jeździć na wycieczki i w ogóle... – Perspektywa widywania się z bratem nie częściej niż raz na parę tygodni sprawiła, że Sam zwątpił nieco w swoje pragnienia. Najlepiej byłoby rzecz jasna, żeby Dean też porzucił życie łowcy i zamieszkał razem z nim, ale Sam zbyt dobrze znał brata, by uwierzyć, że ten naprawdę chciałby pójść na studia czy do normalnej pracy biurowej.  
– Taaa, będzie super – mruknął Dean. – A teraz patrz, czy nikt nie idzie. – Odwrócił się na pięcie i rozpoczął wspinaczkę. Był już na jednym z konarów zwisających po drugiej stronie siatki, kiedy nagle zaskoczyło go światło latarki.  
– Co tu robicie, szczeniaki? – odezwał się chrapliwy męski głos, na tyle blisko, że Sam aż podskoczył i zaklął w duchu. Był tak zamyślony, że całkiem zignorował ostatnie polecenie Deana i teraz obaj byli w tarapatach z jego winy.  
– Zwiewaj! – polecił mu brat, ale ponieważ znajdował się on w takiej pozycji, że sam nie miał jak uciec, Sam postanowił zostać razem z nim. Nie miał zresztą większego wyjścia, gdyż w tej samej chwili nowo przybyły mężczyzna oparł swoją ciężką łapę na jego ramieniu. Chłopiec spróbował powstrzymać dreszcz. W końcu facet z latarką był tylko strażnikiem obiektu, nie wilkołakiem czy zombie, co niby mogło im grozić z jego strony?

***

John wracał do motelu z nadzieją, że oboje przyjaciół dawno już poszło spać, jednak gdy mijał pokój Missouri, drzwi otworzyły się nagle i mężczyzna chcąc nie chcąc musiał skorzystać z zaproszenia.  
– Jestem naprawdę zmęczony, Missouri – powiedział, licząc, że kobiecie zmięknie serce.  
– Wiem – odpowiedziała ta spokojnie. – Dlatego czas, żebyś już zrzucił z siebie to brzemię.  
John rzucił jej zaskoczone spojrzenie.  
– Czytałaś mi w myślach? – zapytał ostro.  
Missouri potrząsnęła głową.  
– Nie musiałam, masz dostatecznie wiele wypisane na twarzy. Jeśli zechcesz, sam powiesz mi resztę.  
John westchnął ciężko i przysiadł na jednym z krzeseł.  
– Nie możesz zobaczyć tego sama? – zapytał cicho. – Za moją zgodą, tak jak wtedy, w Kansas...  
– Nie jesteśmy już w Kansas. – Najwyraźniej Missouri nie zamierzała niczego mu ułatwiać. Dawno temu, w Lawrence, kiedy Mary już nie żyła, a pani Moseley okazała się jedyną osobą skłonną wysłuchać jego historii bez zrzucania jej na karb szalejącego z rozpaczy wdowca, John zaufał jej na tyle, że pozwolił kobeicie zajrzeć do swego umysłu, by zobaczyć to, czego sam nie był w stanie wypowiedzieć. To tamtej nocy dowiedział się o istnieniu świata duchów i demonów, to wtedy właśnie podjął decyzję poświęcenia reszty życia polowaniu na nie, dopóki nie odnajdzie tego, który był odpowiedzialny za śmierć jego ukochanej żony. To był jedyny raz, kiedy Missouri była wobec niego uosobieniem łagodności. Jeśli dziś liczył na ulgowe traktowanie, najwyraźniej się przeliczył. Problem polegał jednak na tym, że oboje jego przyjaciół miało rację. Od ostatniego wypadku zaniedbywał chłopców jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej, bo najzwyczajniej w świecie nie potrafił spojrzeć im w oczy.  
– Popełniłem błąd – przyznał po dłuższej chwili ciszy. Sam i Dean nie byli przecież winni jego pomyłek, nadszedł więc najwyższy czas, by skończyć z tym użalaniem się nad sobą i wrócić do życia. A przynajmniej do tej jego namiastki, jaką Winchesterowie wiedli od pożaru, w którym zginęła Mary.  
Missouri tylko pokiwała głową, nie odezwała się jednak, wyraźnie dając Johnowi do zrozumienia, że nie zamierza się wtrącać, dopóki nie usłyszy wszystkiego, co miał do powiedzenia. Mężczyzna wiedział, że prawdopodobnie później będzie jej za to wdzięczny.  
– Polowałem wtedy na dżinna. To było jakieś dwa tygodnie temu. Poszło nawet łatwo. Srebrny nóż, krew baranka – każdy szanujący się łowca ma coś to w swoich zapasach. – John przeczesał palcami włosy. – W jego kryjówce znalazłem zwłoki dwóch zaginionych wcześniej osób. Byłem zmęczony, Missouri. Do tego jeszcze bydlak zdążył dać mi po łbie, zanim zginął... Prawda jest taka, że dopiero jakieś dwa dni później dotarło do mnie, że ofiar powinno być trzy – brakowało jeszcze jednej, ostatniej; młodej dziewczyny, która zaginęła zaledwie parę dni przed moim przyjazdem. Wróciłem czym prędzej do tamtych ruin i rzeczywiście okazało się, że były tam drzwi, które przegapiłem za pierwszym razem. – Urwał na chwilę i potarł twarz dłonią. – Tylko że było już za późno, dziewczyna nie żyła mniej więcej od paru godzin. Gdybym znalazł ją za pierwszym razem...  
Missouri wiedziała doskonale, że to jeszcze nie był koniec opowieści, pochyliła się więc naprzód w swoim fotelu i nadal wpatrywała się wyczekująco w towarzysza, aż ten podjął opowieść.  
– Wiesz, co jest w tym wszystkim najgorsze, Missouri? – zapytał John szeptem. – Ta dziewczyna wyglądała jak Mary, zupełnie jak Mary wtedy, kiedy się zaręczyliśmy. Miała taką samą fryzurę, podobne ubrania nawet... I te zielone oczy, takie jak Deana... I patrzyły na mnie tak jakoś oskarżycielsko, że sam już nie wiem, czy to było spojrzenie tej dziewczyny, czy Mary... Bredzę jak obłąkany, co? – Roześmiał się krótko, gorzko. – Widziałem już mnóstwo zwłok, czasem należały do ludzi, którzy zginęli przez moje niedopatrzenie, i zawsze czułem się z tym źle, ale nigdy nie tak. Boję się wracać, Missouri, im dłużej jestem daleko, tym bardziej boję się, że jak wrócę, znowu zobaczę to spojrzenie – u Deana.  
– Bzdura! – Kobieta w końcu się odezwała. – Nie ty zabiłeś tę dziewczynę, tylko dżinn. I nie ty zabiłeś Mary. Chcesz naprawić to, że nie zdążyłeś ich uratować? Proszę bardzo, na świecie jest jeszcze tysiące ludzi, którzy potrzebują opieki. A na pierwszym miejscu są twoi synowie. Powinieneś się cieszyć, że Dean ma oczy matki – ci chłopcy to wszystko, co ci po niej pozostało.  
– Wiem – przerwał jej John ochrypłym głosem. – I powinienem przede wszystkim ich chronić, wiem o tym, Missouri, nawet jeśli Singer w to nie wierzy. Ale nie potrafię być takim ojcem, na jakiego zasługują, rozumiesz? Nie potrafię.  
– No to bądź takim ojcem, jakiego mają. Ale bądź.  
W tej samej chwili za jego plecami rozległo się pukanie.  
– Missouri? – Bobby wsunął głowę i rozejrzał się po ciemnym pomieszczeniu. – John jeszcze nie... Ach, tu jesteś.  
John uniósł głowę i z niechęcią spojrzał na przyjaciela.  
– Dzwonił Dean. – Na te słowa Winchester natychmiast zerwał się z krzesła. – Chłopcy są w policyjnej izbie dziecka. Chyba czas najwyższy, żebyś przypomniał sobie o obowiązkach ojca.

***

– Może jednak podamy im nasze prawdziwe nazwisko? – Sam uniósł oczy na brata stojącego z założonymi rękami przy oknie.  
– Nie ma mowy. Nie pękaj, Sammy, musimy być twardzi, nie damy się im! – Dean zdawał sobie sprawę, że cytuje swoje ulubione filmy, ale w tym momencie zależało mu przede wszystkim na uspokojeniu małego. Nie miał wątpliwości, że ojciec prędzej czy później zjawi się i wybawi ich z kłopotów. Bał się jednak, że jeśli Sam zacznie mówić, ze strachu może powiedzieć zbyt wiele i tylko pogorszyć sprawę. Na razie byli jedynie nieletnimi łobuziakami, pozbawionymi dostatecznego nadzoru rodzicielskiego. Lepiej, żeby nie stali się w oczach policji ofiarami prania mózgu ze strony niebezpiecznego kultu czy sekty, bo to właśnie myśleli ludzie, kiedy po raz pierwszy dowiadywali się o istnieniu klątw, duchów i potworów.  
– A co, jeśli tata nie przyjedzie? – Broda Sama zaczęła niebezpiecznie drżeć.  
Dean opuścił swoją miejscówkę przy oknie i przysiadł u boku brata.  
– Niby dlaczego miałby nie przyjechać?  
– Nie wiem, może coś mu się stało? Dawno nie dzwonił ani nic... Wtedy zabiorą nas do domu dziecka, prawda? To znaczy, nie zrobiliśmy chyba nic aż tak złego, żeby zaraz iść do poprawczaka, nie?  
– Ty w ogóle nic nie zrobiłeś. – Dean był zły na siebie, że w ogóle zabrał brata ze sobą, a także na małego, że nie posłuchał go i nie uciekł, kiedy jeszcze miał szansę. Pocieszał się jednak tym, że tylko on sam został przyłapany na domniemanej próbie rozboju. Nikt przecież nie ukarze Sammy'ego za stanie pod siatką. Zresztą Dean i tak na wszelki wypadek zeznał, że brat poszedł tam za nim tylko po to, żeby odwieść go od jego zamiarów i zabrać do domu.  
– A co, jeśli tata wkurzy się na nas, że sami prowadziliśmy śledztwo? – Sam nie dawał za wygraną.  
– To spuści mi lanie, jak już nas stąd zabierze. – Dean wzruszył ramionami. Złość ojca nie robiła na nim większego wrażenia, o wiele bardziej bolały go chwile, gdy John dawał mu do zrozumienia, że starszy syn zawiódł jego zaufanie czy też naraził Sama, a na podobną rozmowę właśnie się zapowiadało.  
– Szkoda, że nie zdążyliśmy obejrzeć miejsca katastrofy. – Dean spróbował odwrócić uwagę brata i swoją od tego tematu. – Zanim tata przyjedzie, ślady będą już dawno zatarte.  
Sam wydął wargi.  
– A ja nadal uważam, że to był tylko nieszczęśliwy wypadek. – Chłopiec przeciągnął się jak kot. – Nudzi mi się. Szkoda, że nie zabrałem ze sobą książki.

***

John zmierzył morderczym spojrzeniem wysoką przysadzistą kobietę siedzącą po drugiej stronie biurka. „Juliette Coburn. Opieka społeczna” widniało na jej identyfikatorze i mężczyzna pomyślał, że ktokolwiek nadał jej to imię, byłby rozczarowany jej obecną karierą.  
– Pański starszy syn ma kłopoty w szkole! – wytknęła mu kolejny punkt z długiej litanii zarzutów: częste przeprowadzki, brak nadzoru, brak stabilizacji, brak poczucia bezpieczeństwa i ciepła rodzinnego....  
– Za to młodszy ma świetne oceny – wtrącił, ale bez entuzjazmu. Początkowo kobieta niewymownie go irytowała. Co taka utuczona urzędniczka mogła wiedzieć o jego życiu i jego chłopcach? Im dłużej jednak był zmuszony jej słuchać, tym bardziej zaczynał widzieć, że było w tym trochę racji. Może nawet trochę więcej niż trochę... Co jednak nie oznaczało, że ktokolwiek miał prawo dyktować mu, jak ma wychowywać dzieci, a tym bardziej grozić ich odebraniem. To, jak wyglądało ich życie, nie było przecież jego winą, prawda? To nie on zdecydował, że jego żona zginie z ręki demona, że jak grom z jasnego nieba spadnie na niego wiedza o tym, co kryje się w ciemnościach, jak i idąca za nią odpowiedzialność. Owszem, zaczynał nareszcie dostrzegać, jak wiele błędów popełnił i jak bardzo zawiódł swoich chłopców, a szczególnie Deana, ale tylko i wyłącznie on miał prawo do decydowania, w jaki sposób zacznie je naprawiać.

Ostatecznie po podpisaniu całego pliku dokumentów, których nawet nie był w stanie spamiętać – co to za różnica, i tak podpisywał je przecież fałszywym imieniem i nazwiskiem – zaprowadzono go do synów. Żaden z nich nie zerwał się na jego widok, nie wspominając już o rzucaniu mu się na szyję. Wyglądali wprawdzie na całych i zdrowych, nieco tylko przestraszonych, ale Johnowi przeszło przez głowę, że nie dałby sobie ręki uciąć, czy tym, czego się bali, nie był przypadkiem on sam i jego gniew.  
– Sam, Dean, chodźcie, wracamy do domu – powiedział miękko, starając się, by jego twarz przybrała jak najbardziej łagodny wyraz.  
– Proszę pamiętać, że już jutro odwiedzi państwa nasza kontrola – przypominała mu Wielka Juliette. John skinął głową, myśląc o tym, że jutro będzie już daleko stąd.  
– Przepraszam, tato, nie powinienem był wciągać w to Sammy'ego – zaczął cicho Dean, kiedy tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi instytucji.  
– To nie jego wina, ja sam tam poszedłem – wtrącił się natychmiast młodszy z braci. – I ja też przepraszam, nie powinniśmy sami prowadzić śledztwa.  
– Owszem, nie powinniście. – Ku zaskoczeniu chłopców, John uśmiechnął się lekko. – Ale muszę przyznać, że gromadzenie informacji wychodzi wam nad wyraz dobrze. Na podstawie waszych notatek Bobby zdołał już namierzyć ten nawiedzony samolot i zlokalizować większość jego części.  
– Czyli to jednak nie był zwykły wypadek? – Sam podniósł na ojca zdziwione spojrzenie.  
– Oczywiście, że nie, od początku ci to mówiłem! – odpowiedział z dumą Dean.  
John roześmiał się i przeczesał palcami włosy Sammy'ego. Miał ochotę zrobić to samo ze starszym z chłopców, ale obawiał się, że ten nie byłby zachwycony. _Kiedy on zdążył tak urosnąć? I gdzie ja wtedy byłem?_  
– Macie ochotę na wycieczkę? - zapytał nagle. Dwie pary oczu spojrzały na niego tak, jakby właśnie wyrosło mu trzecie ucho na środku czoła.  
– Masz nową sprawę? – spytał Dean niepewnie.  
– Wręcz przeciwnie. Nie mam żadnej nowej sprawy, więc możemy pojechać tam, gdzie chcecie. Co powiecie na Wielki Kanion na przykład?  
– Ekstra! – ucieszył się Dean.  
Sam zastanawiał się przez chwilę.  
– Może być. Tylko kiedy tam pojedziemy? Jutro Dean ma test z biologii. A w czwartek ja mam dyktando. Może w następny weekend?  
John przesunął dłonią po policzku i uśmiechnął się z zażenowaniem.  
– Faktycznie, przecież wy macie szkołę – mruknął sam do siebie, ale na tyle głośno, że obaj chłopcy bez trudu go usłyszeli.  
– Oj tato, tato, kiedy ty w końcu dorośniesz? – zapytał Sam poważnie i wszyscy trzej Winchesterowie parsknęli głośnym śmiechem.


End file.
